The use of power tools, such as drill presses, is commonplace in numerous locations, from construction work sites to home work shops. These power tool devices are used to perform their functions on a variety of different workpieces, such as wood, metal, plastic, and the like.
When performing boring operations upon a workpiece, various structural factors, such as the thickness of the workpiece, hardness of the workpiece, moisture content of the workpiece, and the like may significantly affect the operation of the drill press. Unfortunately, current drill presses may not provide an effective measure of structural factors, such as the thickness of the workpiece, hardness of the workpiece, moisture content of the workpiece, and the like to be operated upon. This may contribute to the inefficient operation of the drill press which may result in decreased productivity. Further, this may contribute to a reduced life span of useful operation of the drill press due to increased operational stresses being placed upon the tool which may result in increased wearing of the working parts of the tool. Further, some current drill presses may fail to provide an efficient system for reducing the speed of the drill press prior to cutting through the workpiece. This may also contribute to a reduced life span of the drill press.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device, which enables the user of a drill press to determine the operational settings of the drill press based on determined structural factors of a work piece.